


The beard and the bear.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, brief mention of sex, doesn't actually happen though so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP laying together in bed after a long day of work. They wanted to spend a romantic evening together, but they both end up being too tired to do anything other than cuddle before falling asleep in each others arms.<br/>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/66136879641/imagine-your-otp-laying-together-in-bed-after-a#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beard and the bear.

"I can't wait for tonight." Ryan whispers into Jack's ear as he passes him in the hall. Jack blushes, coughing to try and hide his embarrasment while the person he's talking to asks what's wrong. Ryan just laughs as he disappears into the studio, grinning manically to himself as Jack stumbles through a quickly thought out explanation. The ginger excuses himself quickly to follow his boyfriend, shaking his head at Ryan as he stands by his desk. Ryan relaxes into his chair, smirking at Jack as he glares down at him.  
"What's up babe?" Ryan asks nonchalantly and Jack can't stay mad at him, not when he looks so cute.  
"You know whats up." Jack huffs, rolling his eyes as he lets Ryan pull him onto his lap.  
"What? It's true." Ryan laughs and Jack shakes his head, turning to kiss Ryan softly on the lips. As he pulls away Jack giggles breathily.  
"Me neither."

  
It's as though the world is against them. Their day drags, Ryan hiding away in the studio to slave over some last minute graphics that are desperately needed for the Gauntlet. Jack has a mound of editing to do and it's not going quickly, thanks to all of his coworkers in the Achievement Hunter office. They meet again in the kitchen, both heading in the direction of the coffee maker but they sigh when they find there's none left. Jack leans against the counter, smiling sadly at the sight of a disgruntled Ryan.  
"Do you want to go and get some from Starbucks?" Jack asks as Ryan runs his hands through his hair, grabbing a bottle of fizzy from the fridge as a substitute.  
"Can't, I've got to finish this." Ryan says, quickly kissing Jack before disappearing again. Jack thinks about going anyway, he even gets as far as grabbing his keys before Geoff calls him back into the office to record something. Jack lets the metal slip between his fingers, sighing as he calls back to his boss.

  
Ryan collects Jack from the Achievement Hunter office at the end of the day with a devilish grin, winking at Ray as the younger male wolf whistles at them. Jack grumbles, taking Ryan's hand and letting himself be led to their car. Ryan opens his door for him and ushers him inside, kissing his forehead before disappearing to climb in. Jack laughs at his enthusiasm, patting Ryan's thigh as they pull out of the parking lot.  
"Eager, aren't we?" Jack teases and Ryan retaliates by sticking his tongue out at him.  
"You would be too if you were getting the treat I'm feasting on tonight." Ryan says with a wink and Jack swats at him, but Ryan can see the pink blush that's colouring his cheeks.  
"Yeah, well. I think I'm getting something just as good." Jack mumbles, if only to say something in return. Ryan chuckles, staring straight ahead at the road as he drives them home. When they get there, Ryan heads straight for the bed while Jack goes to the bathroom to collect 'supplies'.

  
Jack sighs fondly at the sight that greets him in the bedroom, shaking his head and then laughing at Ryan. The latter as his eyes closed, arms folded behind his head as he appears to be asleep. But at the sound of Jack's voice he startles awake, yawning and sitting up as he apologises to his boyfriend.  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry it's been a long day and I-" Ryan's eyes widen as he's cut off by a kiss, not heated and fiesty like they'd planned but slow and gentle as Jack settles beside him on the bed. They break for air and Jack smiles sweetly at Ryan's shocked expression.  
"It's okay, I'm tired too. C'mon, why don't we just snuggle? The rest can wait." Jack insists, inching up the bed until his back rests against the headboard. Ryan follows, propping his head on Jack's chest. He feels Jack rest his cheek on his hair and Ryan hums when he feels Jack's fingers tracing meaningless patterns across his shoulder. It's the perfect combination and soon he's snoring, Jack following shortly after.


End file.
